Użytkownik:Paligar
♫ But here I am, next to you, the sky's more blue, in Malibu, next to you, in Malibu, Next to you, baby <3 ♫ "Nie rozmawiaj z idiotą, sprowadzi cię na niższy poziom, a potem pokona doświadczeniem" :) 09.07.2017 osiągnięto 555 edycji <3 #Na imię mi Kamil. - było to wiadome XD Totalna Porażka: Miasto Zwycięzców - trwająca. Ostatni sezon udało się "przejąć" Donowi, ciągle wyspy, ciągle wyścigi dookoła świata, ciągle jakieś zepsute kamery, ciągle stary śmierdzący kibelek do zwierzeń, ciągle kamery, ciągle to samo! Chris analizując swoje sezony postanowił zebrać 14 zawodników z poprzednich sezonów Totalnej Porażki (najwyższe osiągnięcia; największa reputacja, największa popularność, najlepszy charakter). O dziwo miejscem akcji jest MIASTOOOOOOO! I to nie byle jakie, bo Los Angeles! W tej serii jednak postępy zostają zamazane, bo od nowa trzeba będzie sobie nadrobić swoimi zdolnościami, oczywiście każdy ma do zaprezentowania... osoba wyeliminowana odjedzie Limuzyną Łajz i przejdzie po Parkingu Żałości. Zwycięzcę czeka ogromny 1.000.000.000$! (miliard dolarów kanadyjskich) Prowadzącym zostaje wspomniany Chris McLean, a zastępcą po raz kolejny Chef Hatchet! Totalna Porażka: Nieustraszeni - planowana. A może jakieś stworzę? *BO$$ *Kondzik *LadyB. *MZ37 *Bocian *Sigurvegarinn *TerriblePlayer Tak praktycznie to jedyna normalna osoba z TP która wie jak się zabawić! ;DDDDDDDD''' #Topher - Mój faworyt <3 #Dakota - Najpiękniejsza dziewczyna z Totalnej Porażki ''' #Courtney - '''Przekozacka prawniczka #Lightning - Najzabawniejsza postać xDDD Wolę go jako antagonistę xD #Jo - Niezła Dyktatorka #Duncan - Mój ulubiony kryminalista, którego reżyserzy s****dolili w Plejadzie Gwiazd #Crimson - O wiele lepsza niż ta żenująca pseudo-gotka #Geoff - Imprezowicz #MacArthur - Wyluzowana kadetka #Max - "Zło" ''' #Ella - '''Ma przecudowny głos oraz jest najmilsza z wszystkich postaci #Izzy - Chciałbym być nią w życiu :P #Lindsay - Bez niej TP rozpadłaby się :DDD Ona jest przekozacka! Ale wkurza mnie jej głupota #Stephanie - W życiu jestem jak ona :P #Brick - Zabawny kadet #Sky - Za Dave'a trochę odjąłem... #Jasmine - Niezła, ale nie mogę jej dać więcej :) #Shawn - Jasmine go uratowała jeśli chodzi o moją sympatię do niego #Anna Maria - Typowa faworytka różnych reality-show #Cameron - A macie coś do niego? #Rock - Za poczucie humoru :D #Heather - Może i suka, ale nieźle ogrywa wszystkich #Bridgette - Zajefajna #Scarlett - Moment w 10 odcinku 5.2 sezonu wszystko zmienia ;))) #Owen - Rozbrajający grubasek, potrafi rozśmieszyć bardziej niż kiepski komediant #Scott - Trzymał poziom i polubiłem go w 4 sezonie #Ennui - Dobry #Justin - Nic do niego nie mam, dobry strateg mimo inteligencji #Trent - Świetny na Wyspie i głupi motyw na Planie, ale ogólnie dobry #LeShawna - Laska ma u mnie szacunek #Sugar - Ten moment z puszczeniem bąka na Chrisa xDDD #Josee - Zaraz po Izzy najzabawniejsza postać w Totalnej Porażce :D #Brody - Ziomek, jak on twierdzi ;) #Lorenzo - Jest niezły, nie to co jego brat... #Beardo - Znośny i rozbrajający, nawet jak na jeden odcinek #Emma - Fajna #Noah - Na Wyspie najgorszy, znacznie poprawił się w Wariackim Wyścigu #Dawn - Zmarnowali potencjał #Amy - Szanuję, toleruję, nawet nie jest taka zła #Zoey - W Plejadzie Gwiazd poszłaś razem z Mike'm na dno, ale w Zemście Wyspy trzymałaś formę bardziej niż on #Miles - Może być, świetnie sobie poradziłaby w normalnej Total Dramie #Jacques - Nie wiem co macie do Łyżwiarzy, dla mnie są spoko. #Taylor - Irytuje, ale jest przekomiczna xD #Jen - Ma wszystko w zanadrzu... nawet nie raz przynajmniej bardziej ją lubiłem, a czasami stawała się pustą lalą #Alejandro - Zabiłbym za wywalenie Heather -.-''' #Tyler - '''Śmieszny #Mary - Niezła #Eva - Zmarnowany potencjał :/ #Katie - Ładniejsza i fajniejsza od Sadie #Sierra - Minus za obsesję na punkcie Cody'ego #Sadie - Przynajmniej nie wiało nudą na Wyspie... #Ellody - W sumie nic złego nie zrobiłaś #Mike - Spoko w Zemście Wyspy, Mal wszystko rozwalił... #DJ - Uczuciowy wielkolud? Jak dla mnie bardziej p##da :/ #Dave - Tak mi na Sky zależy... że aż muszę pokazać jakim jestem psycholem... #Rodney - Uśmiałem się :) #Ryan - Ogarnijcie się... lecicie na jakiegoś sztywniaka z implantami -.-''' #Junior - '''Trochę przynudza #Beth - Spoko na Wyspie, z***ana na Planie #Sanders - Sztywna kadetka #Samey - Milsza, ale lipna i przynudzająca siostrzyczka #Cody - Spoko Nerd, coś jeszcze? :P #Gwen - Jestem patologiczną gotką, która ma wszystko w dupie i kradnie chłopaków swojej najlepszej bff #Staci - O dziwo masz u mnie potencjał... jakiś niski -,-''' #Kelly - '''Mamusia nie potrafiąca wychować swojej córeczki #Harold - Znam kujonów, a każdy z nich jest bardziej ogarnięty niż ty #Dwayne - Bardzo mnie irytował -.-''' #Sam - '''Nic nie wniósł do programu #Pete - Trochę lepszy od swojego rywala, ale i tak męczący #Devin - ŻAAAAL #Ezekiel - Mutant #Leonard - Irytujący magik #Chet - HALOOO? Mam problem z mózgiem! #Spud - Ziemnior... kolejny co wniósł do programu tylko... yyy, a co tu się robi? #Gerry - Dziadyga #Tammy - Świetny duet do Leonarda... razem jesteście bardziej żałośni ;) #Mickey - Ziemnior #Jay - Ziemnior #Tom - P**da modowa #Laurie - Patologiczna weganka #B - A to on miał coś wnieść do programu? Bo nie rozumiem. #Blaineley - Plastikowa tania k***a #Carrie - Gówno ''---- Po co spluwać na patologię? :v Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Biurokraci Kategoria:Administracja